


new romantics

by blankperiod



Series: scenes in feelings [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Flirting, Sexually Frustrated, sssnippetaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod
Summary: she was here to seduce.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: scenes in feelings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	new romantics

**Author's Note:**

> for #sssnippetaday on Twitter!  
> unedited: 04/06/20

He says nothing till the drinks are presented in front of them. _He is in his fourth or fifth glass now,_ she realizes. It probably pains a rich kid like him to see her, nobody until a few years ago to drink with him. It stings her a little, but all is ignored with the first sip of her thousand-dollar drink. She takes a second sip while Sasuke unravels her with his eyes, making her heart flutter. _The butterflies are wild._ The third sip is slow, sensuous. She savors the exquisite flavor of the scotch. Sasuke’s gaze is still settled on her and she takes good advantage of the situation. _She was here to seduce._ His eyes follow as her lips touch the rim of the glass. A stray or two drops of liquid escape her traitorous mouth, and she wastes no time in sticking her tongue out and brushing it over her bottom lip, all the while keeping her eyes on him whose eyes follow the down to her neck as she swallows the top-shelf alcohol.

His eyes darken and his hold on his glass tightens a bit. He gulps down the entire glass. Her eyes widen for a second as to ponder how his throat doesn't burn. His eyes turn and squeeze shut for a few moments that follow and suddenly he is reaching for his pocket, turning around and slapping a couple of thousand dollar bills on the counter and ordering another glass.

**Author's Note:**

> i love me some frustrated ssk haha


End file.
